Glitter, Broccoli, And Declarations Of Love
by SantittanyForever
Summary: Brittany has a sweet surprise for Santana. Fluffy one-shot.


Santana strode down the corridor, head held high, her expression contorted into her best 'Head Bitch in Charge' face. Students scattered, making a path for the strong Latina, none of them wanting to delay her from reaching her destination, fearing repercussions of the worst kind from the volatile cheerleader.

What none of them knew, however, was that she was in fact in a very good mood. More than that, she was in a **great** mood. She was so happy in that moment, someone could've thrown a Slushie in her face and made it away with simply a few bruises, as opposed to the usual ass-whipping they would've received on any other day. The reason for Santana's happiness? Brittany. But of course it was; the blonde cheerleader was Santana's guiding light through life. She made her want to sing, to profess her love for her from the rooftops – although Santana would never do that; I mean, she was whipped, but she wasn't a nerd.

Santana was having trouble repressing the giant grin that was fighting to dominate her striking features, thanks to a surprise she had found in her locker moments earlier. She had opened it to put her books away in time for lunch, when a small pink piece of paper had fallen out and fluttered to the ground gracefully. It was in the shape of a heart, and Santana could see light sprinkles of glitter peppering the outside. She smiled to herself, all too aware of whom it was from, while bending down to retrieve it.

It was folded in half, and as she opened it, she began giggling to herself, an unexpected snort sneaking out as a result of her utter amusement. For the first thing that greeted her from inside the pink note was a picture of Brittany in her adorable light blue onesie, holding a piece of cheese-coated broccoli to her mouth, which was impaled on a thin stick. Santana then took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and then continued to read what else the note contained.

_San,_

_I thought I would put the picture of myself in here to make you laugh, because I know you just had Algebra and I know how much you hate it. But I looked up what Algebra is, and I've never understood why you need to learn about bras with fungus on them… _

_Anyway, when you get this note, meet me in the choir room right away. I have something for you._

_Love, _

_Your Brittany x_

Santana had never run so fast to the choir room in all her life.

* * *

She rushed in, panting, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. She looked around, turning left and right abruptly, puzzled as to the obvious absence of a particular blonde.

"SANNY!"

She was suddenly ambushed from behind, Brittany's arms surrounding her, pulling her backwards until Brittany's head was resting on her shoulder.

"Hey Britt." Santana giggled, her girlfriend's cuteness never failing to amuse her. "Where were you baby?"

"I was hiding behind the piano." Brittany said coyly, while Santana turned to plant a kiss on her slightly freckled nose.

"Well, wouldn't you just be the best spy ever?" Santana replied, eliciting a large, proud grin from Brittany, which made Santana's heart swell with love and affection.

"Anyway, what's this surprise you have for me?" Santana asked, excitement evident in her voice. Brittany squealed, eyes widening with anticipation, as she took Santana's hand and led her over to a chair, pushing her shoulders gently until she sat down.

"Okay, so y'know in my English class, Miss Masterson is teaching us about poems? Well, our homework was to write a poem for someone we care about, like a parent, or a brother or sister, or a girlfriend…" Brittany smiled shyly, meeting Santana's awed gaze with a sweet smile. "So, Sanny baby, I wrote a poem for you."

Santana inhaled sharply, her expression one of surprise and joy. She beamed bashfully at Brittany, taking her hand and kissing the back of it softly.

"Well, come on then Britts. I'd love to hear your poem. I bet it's wonderful."

Brittany blushed adorably and smiled, before turning to stand a few feet away, clearing her throat loudly in an over exaggerated fashion. Santana laughed heartily at this, shaking her head with a bemused expression on her face.

"Okay, here goes. My poem to you. It's called Why I Love Santana."

Santana grinned, a warm fuzzy feeling blossoming in her stomach, while she listened as Brittany began reciting her poem.

"_Some people may wonder,_

_Why I love Santana,_

_They all think she's mean,_

_And don't want to go near her._

_But I know my Santana, _

_She's sweeter than cherry pie,_

_She always makes me happy,_

_She hugs me when I cry._

_And so I love Santana, _

_No matter what they say,_

_Because she's mine, and I am hers,_

_In every single way._

_I love my Santana, _

_It's simple and it's true,_

_And if you don't believe me,_

_I'll get Lord Tubbington to eat you. _

_I love Santana Lopez,_

_I'll say it loud and clear,_

_She's everything I need, _

_She takes away my fears._

_She's pretty, and she's kind, _

_And always makes me laugh, _

_And to top it all off, _

_She has one AMAZING ass!"_

By this point, Santana was torn between bursting out into fits of hysteric laughter or sobbing like a baby. She settled somewhere in between, giggling while wiping away the few delicate tears that were running down her tan cheeks.

Brittany looked up expectantly once she finished speaking, but her expression quickly changed to one of horror once she caught sight of the emotional Latina.

"Oh no! San, please don't cry! It wasn't meant to make you sad, it was meant to make you happy!"

Brittany rushed over, sitting on a chair next to the brunette and pulling her into a tight embrace. Santana sniffled, before sitting up and looking Brittany in the eye.

"Britt, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because this is the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me."

Brittany beamed upon hearing this, while Santana cracked a sweet smile of her own to match.

"Thank you Brittany, thank you so much. And you know what? I've just thought of a little poem for you too."

Santana coughed daintily, turning to face the surprised blonde and taking her hands in her own.

"_I love Brittany S Pierce,_

_With all of my fiery heart,_

_I want to be with her forever, _

'_Till death do us part."_

Now it was Brittany's turn to get emotional, as tears began forming in her bright blue orbs.

"Aww Sanny, I love it. And do you know what else I love?"

"What babe?"

"You. 'Till death do us part."


End file.
